The Bat of the Dungeon's Detentionee
by Wile
Summary: Hermione gets detention the first day of her seventh year. And she gets it again until she's got a whole year of detentions. Whatever will Professor Snape do with her for a whole school year? HG/SS; mostly DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1 Detention, Take One

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. He and all related characters are in the ownership of JK Rowling.**

**A/N: **Huge thanks to my Screaming Fangirls. You know who you are. Kudos for help with the title and for inspiring me to this silliness. **Reviews and Constructive Criticism appreciated.** Thanks for reading!

* * *

The moment he'd crashed through the classroom door and slammed it in his wake, his robes billowing majestically behind, she knew she wanted him. Her insides ached to be in his arms, kissing his perfect lips, her hands stroking his silky black locks.

His deep voice broke her reverie. "Need I remind you there is no foolish wand-waving in this classroom? Or drooling, Miss Granger."

Hermione hadn't realized she had been drooling. Her hand shot up.

"What, you insufferable know it all?"

"I was just wondering if we could review what was going to be on the test. I realize it's the first day of class, but we really need to be prepared for our NEWTs, especially in view of the war only just recently having finished, Sir."

His dark eyes pierced hers, turning her insides to mush.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, leaning on the table so that they were nose to nose. Hermione barely contained the squeal that rose from her throat. The earlier fantasy returned and she gulped it down focusing on the one imperfect feature, his Roman influenced beak of a nose. The calming effect was minimal.

"Professor Snape?" She was a Gryffindor, dammit! She wasn't about to back down.

"You and me. Detention. Eight pm. Don't be late." He clipped his words even in a whisper.

"No, Sir," she said quietly.

She tried her best to avoid thoughts of him as the day wore on, but the proximity from class never really went away. She kept seeing those eyes – obsidian colored, haunted – everywhere she turned.

"Hermione? Hey, Earth to Hermione," Ron said at dinner. Except he was eating so it came out more like "Hmmoni, morth tch Manger."

"Sorry, Ron. I need to go." She gathered her books and hoofed it down to the dungeon. She knew she was early and Snape was still at dinner, but being closer to his office and classroom might help her concentrate. "Yeah, right," she said to no one in particular and banged her head into her open book.

"Detention tomorrow evening for destruction of property."

Hermione shot up in her chair, stumbling over it as it crashed to the ground. She was well prepared to end up on the cold dungeon floor except for a pair of black clad and very muscled arms catching her. "Thank you," she said as he returned her to her feet.

"I would appreciate if, in the future, you would leave your clumsiness outside the door. Having Longbottom in class is trouble enough without you adding to it."

"I'm sorry if me and my former buck teeth caused you trouble," she said, spitting the words into his face."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close so he was staring down on her.

Hermione struggled to get out of his grasp, but he only held her tighter. "You are a git. Let me go."

"Detention," Snape said, "for the remainder of the year."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him in defiance. "You horrible man. Do you think I care about some stupid house points or detentions?"

"And do you think I care about know it all troublemakers?"

Hermione bit back the response by worrying her lower lip. Underneath, she was seething with rage for the man in front of her. If only his acerbic nature wasn't so… acerbic. "Finally, she's speechless. Go clean the first year cauldrons without magic."

Snape finally released her. He brushed past her on the way to his desk as if she were little more than a bug beneath his shoes. Hermione sensed the triumphant smirk even though she did not see it.

She righted the fallen chair then began cleaning the cauldrons with only simple hand scrubbing power.

Hermione scrubbed furiously at first, but as her anger abated, her pace slowed. The ache spread from her clenched fingers up her arm into her shoulder and then down her back. She stood for a moment and stretched, unaware her womanly form was being closely watched.

Snape had stolen a few glances her direction while she was in process of cleaning the cauldrons, but it wasn't until she stretched that he stared. Her robes had opened to reveal a uniform shirt that was just a smidgeon too tight for her ample bosom.

Snape reminded himself to breathe and returned to correcting papers, his quill scratching loudly against the parchment. No way would he allow Hermione Granger of all people to become aware of his arousal. He was a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor. Never the twain shall meet and that sort of thing. In a word, taboo.

His train of thought turned his mood sour. "Miss Granger, get out!" he barked.

She, for her part, wasted no time gathering her things and doing as told. Hermione, drained from cleaning cauldrons by hand, had little fight left in her. She hoofed it to Gryffindor Tower, thankful to away from that man and his dreadful temper.

"He is so unfair," she said to her friends.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said. "How was detention?"

Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile. "How do you think?"

"What'd Snape do? I'll jinx him for you. Say the word," Ron said.

"You'd be lucky to get close," Harry said. "I'll jinx him. I am a hero after all." He puffed his chest out.

Even the boys' jesting did little to Hermione's foul mood. "I have detention for the rest of the year."

"Not fair. How are you going to do my homework for me?"

"Is that all you think about, Ronald?"

"Well, that and snogging," Ron said trying to pull her in closer.

"I'm going to bed." She rose to her feet and walked to the girls' dorm.

"Apologize, 'Ronald,'" Harry said giving his friend a shove.

Ron hunched over glumly. "That'll hurt my chances of making a move after dinner."

"There are other girls out there, mate. Cheer up."

"Yeah, but there's only one Hermoine and Snape's got her locked up in his slimy dungeon for the rest of the year."

Her dreams gave her no rest that night. His dark eyes boring into hers gave Hermione nightmares. She kept hearing him say "Detention for the remainder of the year." She'd avoided it for the last seven years by being a goody two shoes other than the year she skipped to help Harry with the fight against Voldemort, the devil take his dirty, rotten, black soul. More than anything, Hermione realized she was more disgusted with herself than with Snape even though his punishment was harsh by anyone's standards.

In the morning she didn't protest Snape's punishment. He'd had enough trouble over the yeas and she was more than happy to let him settle back into the Potions post. He'd specifically not asked for the DADA position because. Well, she didn't actually know why he hadn't asked for the DADA position, but if he was happy with Potions, good for him. He deserved a little happiness.

_TBC . . ._


	2. Chapter 2 Detention, Take Two

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter=Not Mine and never will be. Sad Day.**

**A/N:** _Thanks to my lovely reviewer, MyGirlsUnicorn_. This chapter's dedicated to you. Hope you like it. **Reviews are highly encouraged** since it helps me correct things/inspire me to more. If you like it or if you hate it, I'd love to hear from you (don't be shy, **but I won't be mean and make you**).

* * *

Hermione needed to stop thinking about Snape. She was staring at him as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, as if she had been waiting for him to show up. She blushed and looked away when he caught her at it and sent a scathing glare her direction.

"What's up with you? You're all absent and everything," Ron said. "It's like you're waiting for Snape to ride in on a white horse, sweep you off your feet, and ride into the sunset with you."

"Ron, is that a knight in shining armor metaphor or a cowboy metaphor?" Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Both," Ron said then stuffed his mouth full of toast. "Same thing, isn't it?"

"Don't mix your metaphors. It's just rude," Hermione said before storming off.

"And confusing," Harry added before attending to his own toast.

"Geez," Ron said both offended and confused. "A guy can't even ask about a girl's state of affairs without her storming off."

"I think it was the mixed metaphor that did it. You know how she is about academics," Harry said managing to not sound overly sarcastic.

"I don't like it. Snape is getting to her, Harry. I can tell. Even after their first detention, there's something smelly going on there."

"You're just jealous because she's in detention with him for the rest of the year and you wanted to be with her. All you have left is post-detention and supper when _everyone_ is around."

Ron nodded glumly. "He's so unfair. You think he'd lighten up."

Harry nodded in agreement then looked over the Daily Prophet very closely so as to avoid listening to Ron whinge some more.

---

Snape was more annoyed with himself than he was with Hermione. What had he been thinking when he gave her yearlong detention? He would pass it off to Filch or shorten the number of detentions, except that would show weakness. He wouldn't do it. He would put up with Hermione Granger even though he didn't like the girl. She was more trouble than she was worth with the constant questions and always being right. He sighed heavily as he set aside the lesson plans for his afternoon classes. It was time to face her again. He had no weaknesses.

"Page two hundred and sixty the draught of living death," Snape said as he entered the classroom. He, for once, was actually aware of the effect his robes had on students when he strode in thusly. Not that he hadn't known about it previously. Robe billowing had become a well-honed skill, but having Hermione look at him the way she was as he entered made him fully cognizant of the facts. "I want it on my desk by the end of class. If it's not perfect, don't waste my time."

Snape watched his NEWT class scramble to find the proper page and then scatter to obtain the proper ingredients. Hermione noticed Ron and Harry grinning madly, remembering the changes the Half-Blood Prince (AKA Snape) made to the instructions. She considered doing it by the book for a moment then followed Harry and Ron. Snape knew full well what they were up to. He strode in their direction and parked directly behind Hermione.

"Longbottom," Snape drawled causing Hermione to jump. She'd been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed him.

"Professor?" Neville had, to turn a phrase, grown a pair in recent years courtesy of the war.

"I'm shocked you've not blown us all up yet."

"Oh, I'm saving that for the end of the year, Sir." Neville gave Snape a quick wink then returned to his potion, which was vaguely chartreuse in color.

Snape growled in response even though he and Longbottom were on better terms after Neville's first time through seventh year.

Hermione shivered, feeling Snape's growl in her chest. She knew precisely how close he was then, and it was much closer than she wanted at that moment. Her potion had reached the critical stage, and she being ever the perfectionist was not about to let him or anyone screw it up for her.

"Time's up. Potions on my desk, now," Snape said. He obviously had no intention to move from his location behind Hermione. She bumped into him as she turned. "I'll take that, Miss Granger." He held out his hand and she deposited the phial in it. Hermione backed away, and, in the process, ran into Neville who tripped forward sending his potion flying.

Snape whipped out his wand. In the end, Neville lay sprawled on the floor and his potion rested safely on Snape's desk.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry helped Neville to his feet. The Slytherins in the class tried to hold back their snickers, but they found it too difficult. Neville raised his chin, grabbed his schoolwork, and marched out. Snape glared at the Slytherins, annoyed with their lack of poise.

"Get out you ungrateful cretins," he said to them. They scurried out not wanting to incur his wrath. The "Golden Trio" remained. "Is there a problem, Potter?"

"None, Sir. We're just leaving," Harry said. He dragged Ron along. After seeing Snape's memories of his mum, Harry found being in his presence for too long unsettling. He only continued Potions because he needed his NEWT to become an Auror. And Ron followed where Harry went so at least he had a friend.

"Granger, you still have detention."

"I have every intention of showing up on time and no intention of destroying school property," she said.

"Meet me in the green house." Snape collected the potions and disappeared into his office.

Hermione formed an "oh" with her mouth though no sound came out. She hightailed it to Ancient Ruins. The last thing she needed was detention on top of detention.

---

Hermione was early again. The difference was that Neville was with her and volunteered to wait until Snape showed up before getting to his own work.

"Oh, yeah. He comes here several times a week to collect things. Madame Sprout lets me do my work whenever I have time so I see Snape a lot. He keeps to himself mostly, but now and then he asks for help," Neville said.

"Granger, with me," Snape said as he walked past the pair. "Now. It's five past. We'll adjust your detention accordingly. Longbottom, I won't be needing you tonight."

"Of course not, Professor. Don't hesitate to call if there's an emergency."

"There won't be," Snape said in a tone that suggested Hermione was not to have one no matter what.

She followed Snape into the green house. At night it seemed so much more menacing with the shadows. Hermione briefly lost track of Snape and only found him again courtesy of the gray streak in his hair that was a result of his near death experience with Voldemort and Nagini. She wondered why he kept it that way and didn't dye it black.

"Keep up. You're quite useless otherwise, and I don't wish to mete out double detentions."

"Sorry, Professor," she said and hurried to fall in step with him. She was sure he purposely led her in circles to confuse her sense of direction.

"Here we are. Begin collecting some bubotubor pus. Enough to fill these." He handed her three small jars. "When you're done, meet me by the mandrakes."

Hermione opened the proffered jars and set to work feeling glad she remembered her protective gear.

The night wore on with Snape "supervising" and Hermione doing all the difficult work. If the aim was to punish her, she felt punished. By the time she reached the common room, she was bone tired and had grit in all the uncomfortable places.

"Brutal assignment this," Ron said. He was working on an essay for Transfiguration and only had a quarter of the required length written.

"I'm not doing either of yours," Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she passed through the common room to the girls' dorm. All she wanted was a hot bath and a good night's sleep.

She heard Snape's snide remarks well past the point when they ended.

"Do it this way, Granger or you risk losing the healing properties. You consider yourself a know it all? You must not pay attention in Herbology because it's all wrong."

"Faster and harder. Chop and saw you silly girl." He'd stepped behind her and taken hold of her arm to illustrate. Eventually his voice faded but the feel of him lingered, and she fell asleep with the thought of being in his arms. It was surprisingly warm.

_TBC . . ._


	3. Chapter 3 Detention and Deals

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is soooo not mine. *le sigh***

**A/N: **There's probably several typos I missed in here, so please excuse them. I had an unexpected twelve hour workday and my brain is desiring to shut down now. As usual, **Read and Review at your pleasure.** Many Thanks to those of you who've already done so and continue to do so.  
I appreciate your thoughts.

* * *

The first month of detentions finally ended. Hermione stepped into the common room to find it packed with her fellow Gryffindors. It was a Friday night, and, of course, they were having a party for no reason other than the first month of classes being finished. At first she was shocked, then she was briefly amused before she settled into just plain tired. Being stuck in detention often meant Hermione was cramming last minute information for tests and papers into her head into the wee hours of the morning. On several occasions she was just crawling into bed as the sun was coming up. More than once she'd slept straight through breakfast and barely woken up in time to get to her first class. Not to mention that she was having trouble keeping track of the days. Weekends felt like any other day since that was the one time she could really catch up on anything.

Despite the ruckus around her, Hermione fell asleep on one of the common room couches. She'd been to the Forbidden Forest with Snape collecting potions ingredients that were time and light sensitive. With the full moon just days away, the ingredients needed to be acquired then or the window would close until spring, something Snape made very clear was not allowed to happen.

Ron found his chance when Hermione was just drifting off. He sidled up to her and laid her head on his shoulder. She settled into him and mumbled something that might have been "thank you." Hermione slept soundly until morning. Ron did the same once everyone cleared out of the common room for the night. When they woke, Ron blushed at Hermione's profuse apologizing, and he insisted he was only doing his best to help given the circumstances. It seemed, for the first time in a long time, like they were a couple again. He even managed a kiss out of her before she ran off to clean up and run down to breakfast.

For one night Hermione did not dream of Snape. She dreamt of Ron. It was not the same. Though she was comfortable with the red head, the dark man that haunted all her sleeping moments thrilled her. She missed his presence during the daytime and wondered if it would feel the same as their nighttime trysts. Snape had leaked into her thoughts so completely that she sensed his presence long before she saw him. She knew where to be and when to be there without either asking or being told. A new kind of magic was growing inside her and it was both exciting and terrifying.

Professor Severus Snape had had a very long first month back at Hogwarts. Though he had no interest in being on the lam again as it offered few luxuries, he had enjoyed a small amount of freedom. It wasn't that he didn't like teaching. Truth be told, he was good at it and got good results. He just didn't like idiots (or dunderheads as he so often reminded them they were) in his classroom. His students either learned from their mistakes or they didn't. If they didn't, everyone paid the price, including Snape. Once the best were weeded out, he enjoyed teaching a bit more. The sixth and seventh years had earned their place and no one more so than Hermione Granger. She was expected to do great things and had yet to fail. The one glaring mark on her record: a yearlong detention sentence.

He felt guilty about the detentions. He'd been making up things for her to do for weeks. Not to mention she'd been looking more drawn and pale than he even, no doubt from a lack of sleep, sunlight, and nourishment. He would strike a deal beneficial to both of them. Snape would use the time for grading and she her school work two days a week. Weekends they would meet in the morning after breakfast and she would assist him in brewing the necessary potions for the coming week or just generally help with whatever he was working on. The other three days would be punishment days like the last month had been. For who, he wasn't sure. He felt he might have been punishing himself more than her.

"Good morning, Severus," Headmistress McGonagall said. "I thought you weren't going to join us for breakfast. I heard you and Miss Granger had a bit of a late night."

"How much or how little sleep I need is not your concern," said Snape.

"Indeed not. Did you enjoy your excursion?"

"It was most uneventful, for once. Four hands make light work."

"Four or two? Longbottom's informed me of your tendencies in the green house."

Snape turned ever so slightly her direction and glanced through a few strands of his dark, stringy hair. "Longbottom needs to keep his trap shut. It's purely academic if you must know."

"Severus, I don't doubt your methods. My main concern is Miss Granger's health. On more than one occasion in recent weeks she's skipped breakfast or lunch to keep up with her sleep or school work."

Snape smirked. "The situation is well in hand, Minerva. I have come up with a suitable deal that will allow her to serve her remaining detentions without interfering with those things any longer."

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. "Suitable for you or for her? If this keeps up longer, I won't hesitate to call an end to it."

"It is mutually desirable. You may, of course, speak to her about it in due time."

"I plan to, Severus. I assure you. It is only because you are a credit to this school and the word of Harry Potter that the Board gave you the position back. It would not do well for you to abuse the Governors' trust."

"I have no intention of doing so, Minerva," Snape said harshly. "And I no longer have an appetite. Good day." He allowed his robes to billow on his way out.

"What's got into him?" Ron said after noticing Snape's dramatic exit.

"Got his undies in a bunch, didn't you hear, Ron?" Harry said. "He's up for review every few months to be sure he's not abusing the position or keeping in contact with known Death Eaters."

"They can can him for all I care. He's abusing Hermione," Ron said. He smiled at Hermione who was shoveling down eggs like her life depended on it.

"It's not abuse, Ron," she said between bites. "He overreacted is all. And he's a good teacher. Just because you don't like his methods doesn't mean he doesn't know the subject."

"Oh, he knows potions perfectly well. It's the fact he's a greasy git who's got his claws in you that I don't like."

"How supportive of you, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I should go. I have work to catch up on." She grabbed her bag and a few pieces of toast before heading to the library where it would be quiet.

"Way to back me up here, Harry," Ron said. "The silent treatment's working really well."

"Huh?" Harry said. He was leaning on his hand and watching Ginny. "What does she see in Draco? I don't get it."

"I thought you were doing great."

"Like you and Hermione? Since we came back, Ron, our women have been fraternizing with the enemy. We need to get them back."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. After a moment he said, "I thought you said just yesterday that we should be friends with the Slytherins and that the one's still here are good guys."

"That was yesterday, Ron. Today, we go to war." Harry thunked his hand on the table loudly gaining the attention of those around him. "Let's find Hermione before_ someone_ _else_ does. We need to have a little chat with her."

---

"I have permission, Professor," she said. "I just wanted more information for the essay you assigned on the addictive qualities of certain potions."

"No doubt," Snape said sourly. "And I'm well aware of what I assigned without you reminding me. Once you're done, I'd like a word in private." He stalked off then came back a half hour later, apparently having little else to do.

"Sorry, Professor. I got a little engrossed in my reading," Hermione said with a slight blush at being caught again. She handed him the book, which he swiped from her hand somewhat violently. "You wanted to speak with me?" It wasn't exactly private but it was close enough.

Madam Pince came around and shushed them. Snape glared at the overly strict librarian as she retreated. "I'm amending your detentions. Either take it or leave it," he said then explained his plan to her.

"That sounds reasonable," she said. "Am I to assume we'll be maintaining our green house rotation?" Snape gave a brief nod. "Very well. It is acceptable. Until tonight then, Professor. I have work to do."

Snape gave her back the book and told her to bring it along that evening. On the way out he said to Madam Pince, "You'd be better relaxing in the future. It'll do great things for your scowl."

_TBC . . ._


	4. Chapter 4 Slytherin V Gryffindor Sort of

**Disclaimer: As usual, not mine. JKR's.**

* * *

"You're incorrigible," Snape said to Hermione. He'd just finished lecturing her on the art of the clockwise, counter-clockwise stir. "After seven years you still can't manage a swift counter turn without sloshing the potion over the cauldron." Hermione did it again without splashing any of the contents. It was so fast and smooth that Snape himself may have done it. "Miss Granger!" he roared causing her to cringe.

"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

"It most certainly will not or you'll be back to flobberworms and cauldron cleaning."

Hermione grimaced at the prospect. Detention with Snape was awful enough as it was without tedious tasks. She'd taken to their weekend sessions like a fish to water for exactly the opposite reason; they weren't tedious, and they allowed her a small amount of freedom. The weekend sessions were also the only time she felt like she was working with Snape instead of working for Snape.

"The mandrake root, please," she said. Snape glanced into the cauldron and, deeming the time appropriate, he added the root slowly while Hermione continued stirring. He noted that four hands did indeed make lighter work.

Hermione's pace slowed at the critical point. Her arm was obviously tired. Snape, noticing without her say so, placed himself behind her and took over the stirring duties. In the process he leaned ever so slightly into her to get a view of the potion and absent-mindedly placed his free hand on her shoulder. Hermione paused.

"Miss Granger, if you would please move to your left," Snape said in a soft voice. She shivered and then moved when he tensed at her shiver. "Am I that repulsive to you?"

"No, Sir. Not at all," Hermione quickly replied. "I just wasn't expecting it at all."

"Very well. Fetch the jars. We will need to move quickly. The draught is nearly done."

She realized she was more comfortable with his stern tone of voice. Hermione obtained the jars at precisely the right time. She no sooner brought them to him and they were filled.

"Once you've cleaned this mess you may leave. I will see you tomorrow evening," Snape said. He placed several of the jars in his potions storeroom and took two with him, no doubt to be delivered to Madam Pomfrey in the medical wing.

Hermione took her time about it. Snape had a tendency to remind her "a hand cleaned cauldron brews more accurately than a quick cleaned one." Besides, she was doing her best to avoid Ron and Harry. They seemed to hang on her as if she would apparate away if she didn't.

"Taking your time this afternoon, Granger."

Hermione jumped, knocking the cauldron onto the floor. It rolled and settled at Snape's feet. He raised an eyebrow. She scurried over and picked it up. Snape took hold of the cauldron once it was waist height and set it on the desk.

"I, um," Hermione said then paused. "Thank you."

Snape looked at her intently. She blushed under his look. He noticed how disheveled she looked after hand cleaning the cauldrons and their brewing instruments. Several clumps of bushy hair had fallen into her face. He reached out and pushed one aside. Hermione turned beet red, but held his gaze.

He leaned in. She leaned in. His left hand brushed more of her hair aside. They leaned some more.

"I'll report you, Snape!" Ron screamed, wand at the ready. Snape whipped out his own wand and pointed it toward the boy.

"Do it, Weasley."

"I will. Get your greasy claws off her."

Hermione watched the scene in utter shock. Her boyfriend(?) was threatening her professor who was also the detentioner, which made her the detentionee. So, it was like Ron was rescuing her except she didn't want to be rescued from the bat of the dungeon, an insult Ron had just thrown Snape's way.

"Stop!" she yelled. Snape was obviously on the verge of throwing a jinx Ron's direction. "Just stop," she said quietly. Harry peaked out from behind Ron.

"There you are. Ron, lower your wand."

Snape already had his lowered courtesy of Hermione's hand resting on his arm.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Ginny's dating Malfoy." She noticed his eyes were red. He sat at one of the tables and sobbed softly. Ron looked around, confused at the turn of events.

"How very touching, Potter. Take it somewhere else," Snape said. He crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

"You're being rude," Hermione told Snape.

Snape fixed her with a glare. "I want no mention of this to anyone."

"Understood, Sir." He nodded to her and left. Hermione fixed her eyes on Ron. "And you should be ashamed of yourself. We'll discuss this later." She ushered him out, babbling as he was that whatever just happened didn't really happen.

Hermione sat next to Harry and let him sob into her shoulder much like she once had over Ron and Lavender. "Tell me about it," she eventually said,

Through several false stars and many sobs she finally obtained the whole story. "They've been talking all the time. Some Defense Against the Dark Arts project or other, and she's been saying for months how Slytherin and Gryffindor have complimenting qualities. Apparently I haven't been very attentive to her needs or something, just my own. And Draco listens to her and understands her because they both have parents trying to control their lives. I told her I loved her. She said she didn't love me anymore. She screamed it in the Great Hall and Draco was comforting her afterward. They," he sniffed loudly and broke into sobs again. "He's snogging her, Hermione." She pulled him closer and promised to talk to Ginny about it.

---

For several moments, Hermione hated her life.

She hated her life more at supper that night when Ginny and Draco didn't care who knew they were together and Ron kept railing against it.

"Will you shut up for two seconds about your sister?"

"He's Slytherin. And a former Death Eater."

"Draco's good now."

"Like Snape?"

"Don't bring Snape into this."

"_You_ were going to kiss _him_. All the same, you girls. Traitors to the house."

"God, Ron. Are you really that dense?"

"I guess I am, Hermione."

"I can't go out with you anymore."

"Fine. Go be with that-that traitor. Merlin knows he needs to be shagged by a know it all Gryffindor."

"Ronald Weasley, I've had enough of you. Never speak to me again." Hermione stormed out.

Snape's eyes were on her the whole way. Had he felt braver, he'd have tailed her, but Ron's Gryffindor comment brought up some foul memories, and he stormed down to the dungeon where he had a bottle of Ogden's to get him blitzed. He cared little that there was class in the morning or that it meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all in the same room. At least Longbottom's only drama was what he was going to explode or almost explode. Snape could deal with that.

---

He dreamed of her in his drunken stupor. Her every curve danced and stretched across his vision. His whole body reacted to hers, and he could just about taste her on his lips.

Snape had never fancied a student before. Since Lily, he'd never had reason to. Granger, though, was an altogether new creature. She was every bit as smart and fierce as Lily and she did not fear him. She actually seemed to enjoy his company from time to time.

Could his hardened heart love again? Was it possible? Or was he chasing a pipedream because, as Weasley said, he just needed someone intelligent and strong to shag him? It was a conundrum for a sober mind. He shoved it aside quickly and fell asleep.

_TBC . . ._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Keep up the feedback. I find it encouraging to the point of actually posting updates. (Though I'd probably do it w/o, but it's more fun when ya'll tell me what's the what. Thanks for continuing to read.

_**Mishiya: **It's nice to hear someone's looking forward to my updates. I hope I don't disappoint. And I assure you, I have no "Hermione throwing herself at Snape" plans (at least non out of context). Thanks for continuing to R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5 Belle of the Ball

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Yada Yada Yada ...**

* * *

Age. Why was it bothering him? In wizarding terms he wasn't that much older than her. In the muggle world it might raise a few eyebrows and send a few wildly inaccurate rumors flying about money, or sex, or some other ridiculous thing that had little to do with love. But why was he thinking about age and one Hermione Jean Granger at the same time? He should be thinking logistics. He was the greasy bat of the dungeon. He was _old_, a long-standing professor at Hogwarts. Hermione was youthful and vibrant, so very opposite in demeanor, and currently one of his students to boot.

It occurred to him then that he wasn't old, just weighed down by his past. He'd seen so much in his nearly forty years and barely escaped death as many times as the Great Potter. She had to be what, near on twenty-one by his estimation. A relationship was not out of the realm of possibility; it was just highly unlikely and highly inadvisable in the romantic sense.

"Professor, do you have a minute?" Hermione's head peeked from behind his office door.

"You're not due for another twelve hours," he said. It was Friday night and nearing curfew. He could think of no reason for her sudden appearance. But then, he should have been in his quarters or roaming the halls looking for stragglers at that time, not in his office.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Snape gestured toward a chair opposite his desk. "Oh, do please come in. Sit. Can I offer you some tea or a biscuit? Lemon Drop?"

Hermione pulled the chair closer to his desk, ignoring his frown. "No need to be rude. I merely had a suggestion for tomorrow."

"And what, pray tell, is that, Granger?" He had no reason to be rude; it was true, other than the inconvenience of her interrupting his paper correcting.

"I just thought, since it's our last session before Christmas, we should do it in style."

"I have no interest in doing anything 'in style' as you call it. Even less so if it involves trekking in the snow." He never looked up from the papers.

"You have no intention of attending the ball tomorrow night, either, do you? I believe attendance is mandatory, is it not?"

"What does the ball have to do with a morning detention, Granger?" He only ever used "Miss" in class for propriety's sake.

"Nothing, really. But my parents have two tickets for a West End show that they can't use, and they sent them to me thinking I might be able to use them."

"I'd rather attend the ball that will undoubtedly cause my ears and eyes to bleed profusely than go to some ridiculous show."

"Fine. But I'll be out buying a dress in the morning. I want to look absolutely stunning when I ask you to dance," Hermione said. She rose to her feet. "Tomorrow evening then, Professor Snape. Don't forget it." She winked at him on her way out.

He was at a loss for words, probably in part due to his earlier musings. Snape shook his head and returned to grading, slashing copious amounts of red across the pages in an attempt to make himself feel better.

Hermione did indeed skip her detention in the morning. Snape knew she was putting him on to some degree. He doubted she really needed all that time to get ready, but a Granger-free morning was a rare event nonetheless, and he used the time to catch up on some light reading. After a nice, calm, relaxing morning, he took his time getting ready for the evening. The promise of one Hermione Granger asking him to dance was about the only thing making it a worthwhile endeavor.

Snape looked in the mirror long and hard. The snakebite really hadn't helped his looks. He traced the bite with his thumb and forefinger. It was an ugly scar and one he was glad he could cover with his trademark high collar. His hair was greasy and black, a touch of gray at the temples and that one shock of gray from his near death experience. He really should dye the streak, but he needed the reminder. Near death had been less fun than living despite everything. Life was a pain he was used to.

Those black eyes stared with all the disdain he felt. Why was he bothering? Because she promised to be there to ask him to dance? Snape closed his eyes and sighed. It was never about age. It was about looks. Lily saw past them, even after he'd been such a prat to her and ruined his chances with her for good. Hermione saw past them as well. He'd caught her glancing at him during meals, during class, and certainly during detention. She'd caught him at all those times too and never once shied away. He felt insecure with her checking him out, which was why he always looked away first. He hated showing her that weakness.

Snape dug out his best dress robes and put them on slowly. He intended to be late on the off chance that Hermione had not shown up. The less torture of a Yule Ball the better. In honor of Voldemort's defeat, Headmistress McGonagall insisted on a yearly Yule Ball, not just in conjunction with the Tri-Wizard Cup. He was required to be in attendance as a hero and a professor at the school. Some hero he was though. He'd failed in the end, fled Hogwarts and nearly been killed for something that was never his in the first place.

As he left his quarters, Hermione sidled up to him. "How nice to have an escort," she said as she entwined her arm in Snape's.

"Too forward, Miss Granger."

"Hermione for the night. Please?" She looked up at him with begging eyes. He could hardly believe it.

"Very well," Snape said then added, "Hermione."

"Severus."

He stopped at the sound of his first name. Snape inhaled sharply. Merlin's beard how he wanted her. He closed his eyes and inhaled again before pulling her into an empty classroom.

Hermione looked up at Snape. She knew he was taking in the whole of her. She'd dressed for such an occasion.

"My kingdom for some mistletoe," he said, his eyes to the ceiling.

Hermione couldn't stop herself. She broke out laughing. Snape started doing the same.

"It's too early, yet, I'm afraid," Hermione said. "Besides, Professor McGonagall's got a much more toned down sense of mischief than Professor Dumbledore had."

"More that everyone would find their one true love and she'd break into tears of happiness every several minutes, she's so sentimental" Snape said.

He was smiling, actually smiling. It was a foreign sensation to him and for Hermione to witness.

"You need to smile more often," she said. "You actually look your age when you smile."

"Are you implying I'm old, Miss Granger?" He frowned. "I'm not old."

"You look so much younger when you smile," she said quietly. Hermione traced a finger lightly around his eye. He didn't shy away as she pushed a greasy strand of hair from his face.

They stood that way for several moments, neither sure what to say or do. Eventually, Snape said, "I believe I owe you a dance, Hermione."

He escorted her to the Great Hal where many people watched with interest as they entered together. Draco gave Snape a wink as they passed. Two Slytherins were dancing with two Gryffindors, much to the chagrin of two other Gryffindors.

"She's probably shagging him," Harry said.

"She's probably gonna have his baby," Ron said.

"We need to break them up. It's so inappropriate."

"Not to mention gross."

"Okay. You grab your sister, and I'll slug Draco," Harry said.

"How's that going to get Hermione away from Snape?"

"Hermione's with Snape?" Ron grabbed Harry's head and turned it the proper direction. "Okay. I see. Ow. Let go, Ron."

"You slug Draco and I'll slug Snape. Problem solved."

Ron rose to his feet. Harry grabbed him and set him down. "Leave it. It's not worth it. We'll only end up in the gossip section."

"We already _are_ in the gossip section," Ron said.

"Okay, then I'd rather not end up in it for stating a fight. Let's go to Hogsmeade. I need a stiff drink," Harry said. He grabbed Ron and dragged him away. They passed a very happy Neville and Luna on the way.

"You have a jealous ex-boyfriend," Snape observed.

"Hmm?" was all Hermione could find to say. She'd never danced with anyone who knew how to move as well as Snape, and it was a truly enlightening experience. She reveled in the way he glided across the floor with her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

For Snape, holding her in his arms as he led her across the dance floor was the most natural thing in the world. He just didn't know it until then. He only regretted that, were they to share a kiss, he had no experience in that area.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. This one, as you've read this far, is the one where you beign to realize I'm a horrible tease. As usual **R&R at your pleasure**. Cheers!_


	6. Chapter 6 Mandatory Marriage Law

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. You know the Drill**

* * *

"It's only you. I should have known."

Hermione turned to the voice and burst into a tremendous smile. "Professor Snape," she said by way of greeting. "You may join me."

"I have no wish to do so," he said, scowling prominently.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I forgot you have bad memories of being up here."

"Putting Albus out of his misery is not a memory I'm proud of, Miss Granger. And you have no right to pry."

"I wasn't prying."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They settled into silence for a moment. Snape walked over to where Hermione sat near the edge of the Astronomy Tower. He joined her. She gave an apologetic smile to which he scoffed.

"Minerva sent me to check who was up here thinking I would scare said person off. I get the feeling the old muddling fool's portrait had other ideas," Snape said.

'I should have told someone I was back. After a house full of relatives all break long, I needed some quiet," Hermione said.

"You'd have had plenty of it had you remained here."

'Only if you weren't giving me detention for some ridiculous reason or another."

"Cheeky bitch," he said.

Hermione chuckled, finding no offense in the offhand manner in which he said it. She'd grown used to him after so much time together. And she had missed him terribly over Christmas break. Severus Snape could be endearing in his own way; one just had to get past the rough demeanor.

"I think you're brave for coming back up here anyway," she said.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but Hermione couldn't see it. All she saw was black hair and the tip of his nose. "Have you ever considered a different look?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, my appearance is of no consequence to you."

"No. Of course not. I apologize." She didn't want him to leave because she couldn't keep her trap shut.

"Accepted." He looked at her. She had somehow managed to make her hair less bushy which allowed him a good profile view. Hermione had grown quite well into a woman. She was no longer the awkward, over eager student he first met. She had even coaxed Madam Pomfrey into fixing her overlarge teeth, and that was no small feat. Hermione was intelligent and witty in just the right ways.

Snape lingered because he'd had a very long Christmas break. He'd gone to Spinner's End for a few days and returned to Hogwarts because of the lack of people both places. He had no relatives, no family really since falling out of favor with nearly everyone. Minerva had been kind enough to up to up with him over the break. Finding Hermione back a week early was a godsend. She was someone he could actually talk to should he desire. However, he would never be so forward. They walked a fine line as professor and student despite the nontraditional nature of her return to Hogwarts.

Hermione shivered. Her teeth started to chatter. On instinct, she moved closer to the one source of warmth present. Before either knew what was happening, Snape put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Thank you," she said.

"Most people would be cringing, not hanging on so tightly."

"You're not repulsive, Professor."

"A rare exception, you are, Granger."

"I'd say the same about you if I thought you'd take it as a compliment."

"Have you read the latest issue of _Potions quarterly_?" Snape asked, purposely changing the subject.

'I have," she said and continued to expound on what she found interesting or errant leading to what would become a very animated discussion on a number of topics that warmed them both considerably as they looked out at the stars and over Hogwarts's grounds.

---

"Right on time, Severus," McGonagall said as Snape sat himself opposite the Headmistress. "First, I'd like to congratulate you on passing your second review. It seem the Governors were willing to overlook the detentions again since Miss Granger is excelling in all her courses, and you're having a very productive year." Snape smirked as if he knew he would pass the review, but in reality he'd been worried. "There is another matter we need to discuss today." McGonagall glanced at Albus Dumbledore's portrait. "If you would, Albus."

Former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked down on Snape. The white-bearded man's eyes twinkled crazily, a trait Snape knew meant nothing good was about to come out of the wizard's mouth.

"I've been spending some time at the ministry and it seems they're about to pass a Marriage Law sating that wizards and witches under the age of fifty and over the age of twenty will be asked to marry and have children. Now, it's not exactly required, but there's pressure from several members of the Wizengamot to see that several of the war heroes support this law. A small stipend is apparently involved. In short, dear boy, you and Miss Granger are on the short list.

Snape paled. Not that one could tell the difference, his being as sallow as he was, but the shock was, nonetheless, evident on his face.

"Severus," McGonagall said, "the Governors are expecting you to submit to the request."

"No. I refuse," Snape said as he stood. Hadn't he submitted to enough authority in his life to that point to afford a quiet existence free of being bossed around?

"You will be forced to vacate the post if you don't."

Snape glared alternately at Albus's portrait and McGonagall. "I will consider the matter," he said before stalking to his quarters.

"Oh dear," McGonagall said. "I thought he'd be happy for an excuse to court Hermione officially."

"Have a lemon drop, Minerva. It'll make you feel better. He'll come around eventually, once he's argued himself into it. Let's hope Miss Granger takes the news a bit better."

"She'll, no doubt, talk Severus into it," McGonagall said just before Hermione arrived.

---

Hermione knew Snape had been told the Marriage Law news by the way he glared and deducted points for people merely breathing. If only he'd stop long enough for her to reason with him. The man was incorrigible and drove her nuts, but she would marry him in an instant.

Wait, why had she thought that? She loved him as a friend, but was she falling in love with the old (no, not old) bat of the dungeon?

She was. Hermione thought about him all the time. She'd come back early from break to be with him. She hadn't loathed detention for months. Even when he was bossing her around, she longed to be there and never have to leave.

So that was that. Severus Snape would marry her or she would never marry, plain and simple. Now, how to get him to ask without it seeming like she made him do it?

"Granger, stop dawdling and get to class," Snape roared at her as she lingered just outside his classroom after Potions.

"Sorry, Sir." She rushed up to him and pecked him on the cheek then tried to run away.

Snape grabbed her and looked own at her, bewildered. "Miss," he shook his head slightly and blinked tightly. "Hermione, why?"

"I love you," she said simply. He let her go and watched her leave. That was unexpected.

Any other time of day and he would have kissed her properly. But not when he had third years pouring in. It was embarrassing enough to be caught looking baffled, but the feel of her lips softly brushing his cheek lingered throughout the day.

He hated being forced into marriage. His parents' had been loveless enough, and he couldn't subject someone else to that. But he'd heard Hermione right. She loved him. But was she in love with him?

He was falling for her, no doubt in his mind, but could they survive as a married couple? He didn't know. He was willing to find out.

Now, how to take her out on a proper date?

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thanks for the continuing encouragement. This chapter marks the halfway point. Due to work suddenly picking up, I'm not sure when the next update will be, so hang in there. In the meantime, R&R at your pleasure.  
Cheers, Wile


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I still own none of it other than the absurdity of the plot.**

* * *

"Harry," Ron yelled to his sleeping friend. "Harry, get up. I've got it."

"Hmrph, wha?" Harry rubbed his eyes then ducked as Ron threw the Daily Prophet at him. "Where's the fire?"

"Read it, Harry. You're mentioned. I'm mentioned. And Hermione's mentioned." Ron swooned at the thought of Hermione. "I'll get her away from that stupid git finally, and you'll get Ginny back. It's perfect."

Harry scanned the paper and finally found what Ron was talking about buried on the bottom of page three.

"Ministry Passes Marriage Law; War Heroes Expected to Show Support," he read aloud. "Snape and Draco are in here, Ron. Or was that a purposeful omission on your part?"

"Blimey, Harry. No reason to rain on my parade."

"So that is your plan then, having us propose before those slimy bastards do." Harry threw the paper on his bed.

"Yeah. That was basically it," Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron, you dolt."

"What? It was a good plan."

"Love potions. We need love potions to get their attention. And by the time those wear off, they'll have consented, and it'll be too late."

"Harry, you're bloody brilliant you are. I'd kiss you, but ew."

Harry cringed when Ron hugged him. On the tail of his friend's previous statement, Harry could have done with less physical attention.

"We'll need George's help, but we can't tell him why."

"Oh, no problem. He'll do anything for you, Harry. Just don't tell him it's for me."

"Mum's the word, Ron." Harry rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and snuck out of Hogwarts with the aid of his invisibility cloak before apparating to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George was bound to have just the right thing available and would be glad for Harry's company. Harry, apparently, had a wonderful shoulder to cry on and was also a fantastic drinking buddy.

---

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Ginny said. She too had just seen the Daily Prophet article.

"It was privileged information or I would have shared. I wasn't aware that you cared so much," Hermione said. She was going about the task of hair straightening. She needed to look her best for Snape if she was ever going to get him on a proper date.

"Of course I care. Draco's on the list. Do you think he'll ask?"

"I think Harry will ask and Ron will try and do something stupid to get me to consent. Stupid, stupid boys."

"We have real men, Hermione. Though I still disagree with your choice." Ginny made a face thinking about Hermione and Snape.

"Disagree all you want. Snape's really quite sweet underneath his bat-like demeanor." Hermione sighed and started on her hair again.

"I wouldn't be shocked if he was a vampire," Ginny said. She took Hermione's hairbrush. "Let me try. You're thinking too far ahead to focus."

Hermione snorted. "I'm thinking too far ahead? I'm not the one who immediately started squealing and jumping on her bed waking the rest of the dorm this morning."

"So I got a little excited. Don't tell me you didn't start wracking that squishy brain of yours when you first heard."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, I did. And I'm positive Snape doesn't have fangs or he'd have bitten someone in the last week for sure."

"At least I know why he's been so surly this week. Class has been torture with him stalking around the room waiting for someone to blow something up so he could give them detention with Filch."

"How did you ever end up having to take sixth year potions twice, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "Apparently exploding Felix Felicis in mid-brew is a failable offense in Slughorn's book."

Hermione laughed. "You're lucky it was Slughorn who failed you. Snape would have sent you home for the year and you'd be retaking everything." Ginny gave Hermione a warning swat on the arm.

---

"Do stop fussing, Severus," Headmistress McGonagall said. "It's not as if they're making you marry someone you hate."

"They're _making me marry_, Minerva. It's a load of bollocks. No one wants to marry a greasy bastard former spy who looks like I do. I'm not exactly Potter, am I?"

"I think you'll find you're wrong on that account. Now get out of my office. You're late for your own detention, not to mention I've had enough of your whinging."

Snape sneered at McGonagall on the way out. Every student who crossed his path shrunk away in fear. He was in stupendous form, if he could say so himself.

"You're late," he drawled to Hermione who was running up to him as he entered his classroom.

"Yes. Listen, can I come back in an hour? There's something strange going on with Ron and Harry and I feel I need to talk them out of whatever it is before they do something stupid," she finally slowed her speech which was about the time Snape caught up with her rambling. "Stupid," she finished. Hermione noted his dour expression. "Or not. It's really important?" she said, the words sounding lame even to her.

"Most. Certainly. Not. Now get inside." Snape practically threw her in.

"Um, Professor?"

"Shut it, Granger. I want those first year essays graded and on my desk in one hour." He stalked into his office and slammed the door making it clear he didn't wish to speak to her.

Hermione could have run off, but crossing Snape when he didn't want to be crossed was a more dangerous game than she was willing to play. She hunched over the essays amazed at the tripe first years called essays. This was the third time he'd had her grade them and they only got worse. She didn't know how he could stand it. No wonder he kept passing the grading off to her.

Hermione had the last paper graded exactly fifty-seven minutes and eighteen seconds after starting the first paper.

"I've finished, Professor," Hermione said, setting the lot in front of him.

He didn't respond immediately. Apparently the empty glass jar on his desk was more interesting. As she turned to leave, he said, "Would you go out?"

"I'm leaving now, Sir."

"With me?" He cleared his throat.

"You want to what, Professor Snape?" She'd barely heard the whispered question.

"A date, you silly girl," Snape growled as he rose from his desk and turned to her. He took his teacup and walked the length of his office to a teapot Hermione never knew he had. He poured a cup then turned to her, sipping carefully at constant intervals.

Obviously, Snape was waiting for her response. "I, um." Hermione bit her lower lip in thought. She wasn't so much considering her answer as thanking the gods that he'd finally asked. "I would like that, Sir."

"That's settled then. Friday. Eight o'clock."

"Instead of detention."

"It is your detention." That was that. He was making progress. Maybe the Governors would lay off him then. "Dress for the weather." He turned his attention to his tea indicating the end of the conversation.

Hermione frowned. The man had no romantic bone in his body, did he? She sighed out for frustration then marched herself up to Gryffindor Tower. She hadn't entirely managed to forget her earlier concerns and they immediately came back.

Ron handed her a cup of tea. "Specially made for you," he said. Hermione sniffed it, took a sip, and then drank the whole thing. Ron got down on one knee. "Marry me?"

She looked at him in utter confusion. That was awfully abrupt of him given the circumstances.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**_A/N:_** I really do apologize for the wait. I meant to have this up three or four days ago, but work was crazy and I just didn't get around to it. So you'll get another chapter tomorrow night if things work out. **R&R at your leisure**.

_**Neeps513 **- This one is dedicated to you for your apparent impatience to know more. I will do everything in my power to get the remaining five chapters posted in a reasonable amount of time. May you continue to enjoy this fic._


	8. Chapter 8 Proposals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even remotely.**

* * *

"Hermione, marry me?" Ron asked again. "You do love me?"

"You daft sod, of course I love you. I just don't wish to marry you," Hermione said once the shock wore off.

"Harry," Ron said drawing out the name so it sounded well beyond a whine.

"Don't look at me, mate. I'm not the one who tried to spike Hermione's drink." He and Ginny went back to snogging.

It dawned on Hermione then that plenty was awry at that moment. Ginny and Harry were well broken up, Ginny being in love wit Draco and all. Not to mention Ron's very sudden proposal after so kindly giving her a cup of tea.

She looked at the teacup closely. "You slipped me a love potion."

Hermione threw the cup on the floor where it shattered into a million tiny pieces. "You-why would you? Oh dear," Hermione said then fainted.

"Uh, Harry." Ron looked at Hermione's prone form. He shook Harry's shoulder. "A little help, Harry. Please?"

Harry shoved Ron away, never breaking contact with Ginny.

Neville chose that moment to enter the Gryffindor common room and tripped over Hermione's prone form. "Oy, what's she doing on the floor? Is she all right?"

"Fainted," Ron said gathering up his confidence. "I proposed."

"She agreed?"

"Well, no. You see, I slipped her a love point and then proposed except she didn't consent to marry me, and then she fainted. Help me move her?"

Neville picked up Hermione's feet and Ron took hold of her arms. Together they wrestled her onto the couch.

"We should get a professor."

"Not Snape," Ron said too quickly.

"Why would I get Snape?" Neville asked.

"You wouldn't. I-uh. I'll get McGonagall. She'll know what to do." Ron ran off before Neville could protest or offer to do it himself. Unfortunately for Ron, Snape was in McGonagall's office and both professors escorted him back to the common room.

Snape examined Hermione while McGonagall pried Harry and Ginny apart. It was obvious to both staff members that natural forces were not at work.

"You'll both be serving detention with Mr. Filch this next week," McGonagall said to Harry and Ron.

"Fine by me," Harry said, a dreamy look on his face. He tried to get to Ginny again and she to him, but Neville had worked himself between the two.

Ron looked at his feet and stayed as far from Snape as possible.

"How is Miss Granger, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

He was leaning over her prone form muttering incantations. "She'll be fine when she wakes," he said. Snape rose and stalked over to Ron. "Stupid boy. You could have killed her with those proportions."

"I didn't know." Ron shrunk. Realizing that Snape was meaning to intimidate him, he stood straighter. "I wouldn't have had to resort to it if you hadn't given her detention for the whole year."

"Is that a threat, Weasley?"

Neville, sensing his presence needed elsewhere, tripped his way between Ron and Snape. McGonagall sighed and let Harry and Ginny return to each other's embrace.

"Professor Snape, Ronald Weasley, I command you to stop," she said in her best stern teacher voice. "Foolish men," she added under her breath.

Snape continued to glare at Ron and Ron at him. Snape turned on his heel and took Hermione in his arms.

"Hey. Put her down," Ron said. Neville impeded his progress.

"I'm taking her to Madam Pomfrey. She needs supervision."

"I'll take her."

"You'll do no such thing, Weasley. Go to bed. _All_ of you." McGonagall gave Harry and Ginny a pointed look. "To your proper dorms, please."

Neville took hole of Harry and dragged him away. "Go, Severus. Quickly."

Snape nodded and took off with Hermione though he had no intention of going to the medical wing. It was true she needed supervision, but Snape had a hunch and if he didn't act quickly things would get a lot worse. Though, if he was right, Weasley had just saved him a lot of hardship too.

---

Hermione's vision was blurry when she first came to. She rubbed her eyes several times, took note of her surroundings and rubbed her eyes again in disbelief.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape?"

He sat on the bed near her feet and handed over a cup of tea after she finally sat up. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

Hermione sipped the tea and perked up immediately. "What's in here?" she asked trying to hand it back. She'd had one bad run-in with tea. She didn't need another.

"Nothing near as sinister as Mr. Weasley slipped you. Finish. It'll take the edge off. We need to talk."

She blew over the top of the cup to cool the contents faster. "What about? The fact I'm in your personal chambers?"

"It's related. Finish. I'll return in five minutes." He left.

Hermione found him in his sitting room three minutes later. "What did Ron give me?" She sat in a chair opposite him.

"A near lethal dose of love potion by the looks of it."

"I thought most love potions weren't supposed to be lethal."

"In certain situations, if the person who consumes one already has deeply seated feelings for a different person, their emotional state can become confused. If it's not rectified immediately, it can be fatal."

"You're saying I don't love Ron because I love …" Hermione stared at Snape in shock. He looked her expectantly, one eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"Would you consent to marry me, Miss Granger?"

"Why ever would you ask?"

"I'd rather marry an obnoxious know it all than someone I don't know, nor love." It came out in very even tones, but Hermione sensed a hint of annoyance. She frowned.

"I should like the opportunity to consider."

"There's nothing to consider, Hermione."

"It's my life, _Professor_."

"I kissed you," he said only after having risen and turning away from her.

"You what?" Hermione yelled as she got to her feet.

Snape turned back to her and grabbed her shoulders. Catching her brown eyes with his black ones, he said, "It saved you from death. Do you understand? Weasley's love potion would have killed you if I hadn't corrected your system with a. . ." He shook his head. "With a kiss," he hissed.

"I understand," she said flatly.

Snape let go of her then cupped her chin in his right had. "Do you?" Hermione nodded and he had no reason not to believe her. "May I?" He swallowed hard. Kissing her when she was unconscious was a very different situation from kissing her when she could kiss him back.

"Yes," she said as she moved closer.

Somehow they met in the middle, managed to bump noses, and after a brief moment of embarrassment, her lips were moving lightly against his. She leaned in and pulled him closer. When they eventually broke apart Hermione said, "Would you care to ask again?"

Snape smiled. "May I kiss you, Hermione?"

She kissed him and said, "I meant the other thing, Severus."

"May I have your hand in marriage, you obnoxious know it all?"

Hermione smiled. "I would like that very much you old dungeon-dweller."

"I'm not old," he growled.

"Weighed down?"

"Shut up, Granger."

"You're going to have to make me."

He kissed her again. Kissing the slimy bat of the dungeon should have grossed Hermione out, but he wasn't slimy, nor a bat, and she relished the feeling of being with him.

"Remind me to thank Weasley," Snape said.

"I'll do it for you."

He pulled away from her. "Now get out. I'll see you tonight." Snape pushed her out of his quarters. "Dress for the weather."

Hermione could have cared less if the words date and detention were synonymous after the morning she had. Everything was progressing better than expected despite the surprises Ron apparently had planned for her.

* * *

**LilacGrace444: You flatter me to no end. This one's for you.**

_**A/N: **I assure you another update is on the way, I just don't know when due to the craziness of my schedule over the next couple of weeks, but I will do my best to get it up within the week. **I appreciate all the feedback.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Disagreement

**Disclaimer: Um ... Nope. Still not mine.**

* * *

Hermione felt overdressed. Despite it being the tail end of winter, it was cool and wet. But she'd still overdressed with a parka. Snape, however, felt underdressed. He hadn't anticipated the drizzle, and no warming or drying charm was helping. He was feeling, in a word, surly.

"Give me your coat, Granger,' he said.

"I rather think not. You're the one who didn't plan accordingly. Why should I suffer?"

"It is _your_ detention, is it not?"

"Only because you gave it to me."

""Give me your coat," Snape said clipping each word. "It'll be mine soon enough anyway."

"Oh, so now that we're engaged what's mine is suddenly yours on a whim? Does that work in reverse?" Hermione said. She huddled into her parka more just to prove a point.

"You're sweating."

"You didn't answer my question."

They didn't speak for the remainder of the walk into Hogsmeade. He still hadn't told her where they were going. They eventually entered the Hog's Head.

"Get out," growled Aberforth to Snape. "You'll scare off the clientele."

"You've an empty establishment. I'll take a bottle of your best. And two _clean_ glasses." Snape paid him five galleons. Aberforth set a bottle of wine and two glasses on the bar. "I said clean." Aberforth wiped the glasses down with a dirty rag. Snape rolled his eyes and took the items to Hermione.

"We couldn't have gone to Rosemerta's?"

"This time of night we'd be caught. How do you think this would look, hmm?" Snape poured her a small bit of wine, which she tried then motioned for him to fill the glass. "Need I remind you no one knows of your agreement? You are a student, Hermione."

"Okay. I get the point. Remind me why I agreed to marry you again."

"I'm your one true love, and you have no standards."

"I have plenty of standards. And I happen to know you can be a whole lot nicer than you usually are."

"How sweet."

Hermione snorted into her cup. "My parents may wish to kill you though."

"And how are the dear dentists? Did they enjoy their little Australian vacation?"

"Apparently it was lovely," Hermione said, quite obviously wishing to drop the matter. "Am I going to have to make up this detention?"

"Only if you don't do something naughty and inappropriate later," Snape said nonchalantly.

"Severus Snape, you dirty man," Hermione responded with a shocked look on her face until she noticed he was laughing at her. She gave him a good swat on the arm. He feigned injury then smiled at her.

"Kiss me, darling."

Hermione consented. Thus, they passed the evening in each other's pleasurable company with some substandard wine that still had them buzzing by the time they returned to Hogwarts.

Snape found he had no desire to let go of her and, in fact, didn't instead dragging her into his personal quarters before she could escape to her own. Hermione, for her part, had no objections to his actions.

Kissing turned into something more and in no time they found themselves sans clothes and in his bed. Neither would blame the alcohol in the morning. Despite their collective inexperience in sexual matters, neither had difficulty in communicating their needs that night. Both were pleasantly sore in the morning, but otherwise no worse for the wear.

They cuddled in the early morning hours. She picked up his left hand, which lay on his bared stomach and lightly kissed each finger. "You have amazing hands, Severus."

Snape sighed contentedly. "Not bad for an old dungeon dweller?"

"You're not old. And yes. It was very satisfactory."

"This is something I wouldn't mind getting used to."

"Staying up all night?" Hermione said playfully.

Snape rolled on top of her and captured her mouth with his. "That too," he said when they finally pulled apart.

---

"Hermione, you're glowing," Ginny said. She was still feeling disgusted with herself for what happened with Harry. Draco was shunning Ginny until he felt she had repented for her misdeed.

"I, uh," Hermione said. She hadn't planned on having sex with Snape until after they were married, but then it happened and she couldn't have imagined it being different.

"Oh my Great Merlin's Uncle," Ginny squealed. "You did it with Snape," she said in a whisper.

"Five times."

Ginny squealed some more then calmed when several people glared at her. Snape was one of them and she sent a wink his way. He scowled and looked away. "Tell me about it."

"No, Ginny. That's – that. It's inappropriate, but so good.' Hermione sat back in thought. "That's all I'm saying."

"Oh, come on. I'm boyfriend free at the moment. I need some vicarious action."

"You'll have to get it somewhere else. Now, I need to get to class." Hermione grabbed her books and went down to the dungeon realizing for the first time she had no idea how to react to Snape in a classroom setting after having sex with him. What was she thinking? He was still her teacher.

"Stop thinking like that, Granger," Snape said.

"How did you know?"

"You're lower lip." She'd been chewing on it again. Snape captured wit with his lips then shoved her into the classroom just before the Slytherins arrived.

"Sometimes I swear you have an extra sense about those things," she said as she took her seat and unpacked what she needed.

"Tonight, Granger. Tonight you'll find out it's true.

She shivered at the thought of what he could do to her.

---

They fell into an easy rhythm as the last few months of classes approached. She'd taken to the apprenticeship side of things anticipating what he needed or wanted her to do without being asked or told. More than once they'd had to steel themselves against distractions while brewing. More than once they'd had a mess on their hands.

"Severus," we have a problem," Hermione said one weekend morning as she entered his office.

"Hermione, we' haven't started. How the hell do we have a problem already?"

"I'm pregnant," she said though it come out sounding more like a question rather than a statement."

"You're what?" He'd taken every precaution in the book and then some. Snape sat.

"I just found out myself. Congratulations?"

"Hermione, sit."

She sat. Sat some more. Did more sitting and waiting.

"I'm not ready for this," Snape said.

"You think I am? We'll have to move up the wedding."

"Of course we'll have to … Hermione, people don't even know we're engaged."

"Tell them. The week after graduation. I've written my parents."

"You what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes suddenly feeling like the grown-up in their relationship. "Just make a list of people you want to invite. I'll take care of the rest."

"Detention tonight, Granger." He fiddled with the quill sitting on his desk.

"For what?" she said incredulous.

"Getting pregnant." Snape leaned back in his chair and stared into a corner indicating the conversation was over.

"Bastard," Hermione said as she left then sat in one of the classroom desks and cried until finally her fiancé came out and took her to his quarters so they could plan in private.

* * *

_  
**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL:** I'm glad you seem to find every chapter really good or amazing and that you love them. It's reassuring to have such feedback. Thanks for continuing to read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10 Plans and Commitments

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. Darn. It's still all JKR's.**

* * *

"It's a simple, Hermione."

"Just because you want a private wedding with practically no one there." Hermione fell into the chair across form Snape's. Tears prickled her eyes but she wouldn't give in to them either. "I'm beginning to think you don't wish to marry me."

"Damn right I'm thinking it."

"Severus, how could you!" Hermione said as she rose to her feet again. "And to a pregnant woman nonetheless." She'd only just begun to show and no one save a few required parties even knew she was with child. Most people just figured she'd taken to eating with the stress of exams.

"It is for that reason I want a small ceremony," Snape said. "The fewer people who know I knocked you up while you were here the better."

"It'll be pretty obvious when the birth announcement comes out."

"I'd rather deal with it then. You can be such a witch, Granger."

"Drama queen," she said with a pointed look in his direction.

"I learned from the best," he said in the campiest way he could muster.

Hermione, finally succumbing to the mood sing that was upon her, giggled uncontrollably. "If only people knew. You'd completely lose your reputation."

"Which is precisely why they mustn't know." Snape wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. "I am ridiculously fortunate." He rested his forehead on hers and looked straight into her eyes. "What good is loving a know it all witch if she doesn't know it all? Hmm?"

Hermione sighed contently and snuggled into his shoulder. "You'd be useless without me these days," she said.

"Completely and utterly," he agreed. "But we're still having a small wedding. I have no desire to blow my meager retirement on some grand party I'm doomed to hate."

"You're right. An intimate affair sounds much more enjoyable. And regardless what Ginny's thinking, I will never agree to a double ceremony."

"I've quite threatened Draco out of it, I assure you."

"How sweet of you." She kissed him and snuggled closer.

---

"Hermione, you're ruining my future,' Ginny said as they crammed for their NEWTS. "If I can't be with Draco, I'll –I'll."

"Ginny, stop being so dramatic. Your wedding will be some overblown thing anyway seeing as your mother is going to be sure her only daughter has everything she'll ever want from a wedding. She'll laugh. She'll cry. She'll jinx the groom."

"I'm starting to see your point."

"Have you even told them yet?" Hermione said.

"Well, Dad knows, but you know how he is when he's got some new Muggle contraption, and you try to talk to him."

"Ginny, you need to tell them all. Sooner rather than later."

"Instead of not at all like you're doing?"

"Don't follow my example."

"I wasn't planning on it."

---

NEWTs came and went. Snape listened to his fiancé ramble on about what she was sure she "failed," and he reassured her she was well beyond NEWT level anything even before she left school to go Horcrux hunting.

Hermione, of course, could have cared less what he said on the subject as she was the one who took the tests and not him. He obliged her a shoulder rub, and a neck massage, and a good foot squeezing, which all eventually led to something a tad more rigorous on both ends that put her sound to sleep allowing Snape a few quiet moments to himself.

Despite Hermione's condition, Snape hadn't spent much time thinking about fatherhood. He was terrified of it, and, thus, tried to avoid the topic. Looking at Hermione, however, brought it all back and he'd end up terrified and trying to avoid the topic all over again. It as all a very pointless exercise that had him getting less sleep than normal and made his reputation as the surly potions master all the more sinister once again.

Half the school was sure he put some sort of spell on Hermione because she positively glowed in his presence, which did little to help Snape's cause. In fact, out of Snape's company, her disposition had the tendency to match his. Harry and Ron were not immune to her mood swings either. Ron had quite given up any hope of winning Hermione back when, one morning, a small square box arrived via owl post and was set in front of Hermione. She blushed, caught Snape's eye and set the emerald and ruby jeweled ring upon her finger. And that was the end of that argument.

Harry had not given up on Ginny since he was convinced that Draco was not her one true love. He openly pined for her even when she very purposely ignored him. Draco dueled Harry to a stalemate, and Ginny herself seemed unable to completely commit to Draco.

So Harry proposed. Draco proposed promptly thereafter. Ginny accepted the latter's request and not the former's in a very public manner. Harry, once again, dueled Draco to a stalemate, but Ginny's attentions wavered. Progress made in Harry's book.

But then wedding plans were announced, invitations sent, and RSVPs magically arrived. Harry hung his head in defeat and watched as Ron helped Hermione plan his sister's wedding unsuspecting he may have been aiding in Hermione's wedding plans as well.

---

"We're going to sabotage them," Harry said pulling Ron aside after Potions one morning. "We'll sabotage their weddings. They'll hate us, but it's all I can think of. We need to do something."

"Harry, I can't do it."

"What are you talking about?"

Ron gulped. "Listen, mate, I was lonely and tired of chasing Hermione and, well."

"You didn't, Ron."

"I asked Lavender to marry me and she said yes and it's all happening a week after Ginny's. Mum couldn't be happier."

Harry would have killed Ron if Snape hadn't rounded the corner just then.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Potter?" Snape said narrowing his gaze on the pair.

Snape was a reminder of everything he lost. Harry began to cry.

"You'll have to excuse him, Sir. He's a little emotional these days with the wedding and all," Ron said taking Harry by the arm.

"Remove him from my sight, Weasley. You're a disgrace, Potter. Your father would be quite ashamed."

"And my mother?" Harry choked out. He'd hoped brining up the subject of Lily Potter would hurt Snape in some way.

"She'd tell you to suck it up and get back what's yours." Snape brushed past them.

"What's that about?" Ron said pulling Harry the opposite direction.

Harry sucked up the snot gathering in his nostrils. "Ginny's mine, Ron. That's what he's on about. He knows something about it after all." Harry wiped the tears form his eyes and gave Ron a pointed look.

"I don't follow."

"You really are daft, aren't you?"

"I'll take that as an insult. You've wounded my pride."

"Good. Now excuse me while I steal Ginny from right under Draco's nose."

Ron could only follow in Harry's wake.

"It hasn't even crossed your mind you might be mistaken?" Hermione asked. She and Ginny were pouring over seating arrangements. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get away from seating a Malfoy relative near a Weasley relative.

"It's crossed my mind. But I'm right, Hermione. I love Draco."

"But you love Harry too."

"Not like that."

Hermione sighed and reshuffled a couple tables with a wave of her wand. Severus couldn't have been wrong in his assessment. They'd both seen the same thing, hadn't they? She just had to make Ginny see the truth. Harry had thanks to Snape. There was hope.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

_**Heidi191976:** Thanks for continuing to follow the story and you'll just have to see what's next. But you shouldn't have to wait long. _

_**AryaDrottningu **- Keeping Snape in character is work, but the payoff is well worth the effort. Thanks for the compliment and for reading._

_**Neeps, LilacGrace, and LK:** lovely to hear from you again. I find I quite look forward to hearing from you._

_A/N: Okay, two chapters to go. If things don't get too crazy, the next installment will be up Tuesday and the last one Thursday or Friday. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love my reviewers. Ya'll rock! **R&R at your pleasure, as usual.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Weddings

**Disclaimer: Still my ridiculous plot; not my brilliant characters.**

* * *

"Nervous much?" Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny paced back and forth.

"You're not nervous?"

"Ginny, sit. Please. Or I will be nervous." Ginny sat and started jiggling her knee up and down. "Okay, what?" Hermione asked.

"I can't help it. I'm excited."

"You're worried, not excited. Is it about Draco?" Hermione sat next to Ginny and took her hand. "You can change your mind. You do love Harry after all."

"I do love Harry, but I love Draco too."

"Does Draco know?" Ginny shook her head. "Does Harry?" Ginny nodded. "I think you have your answer. Now finish my hair. I have to look perfect for Severus."

"Oh, please. Gag me, Hermione." Ginny, distracted for the moment, went to work and created an up do that not only surprised her, but wowed everyone present for the Snape-Granger wedding. Snape himself forgot to breathe for a moment then promptly chided himself for such an action as he returned to a normal rhythm.

The ceremony was short, so short that it had little more than the couple each saying "I do." As big a spectacle as Hermione marrying Snape was, everyone was distracted by the wordless argument between the Best Man (Draco Malfoy) and the Maid of Honor (Ginny Weasley). It got so bad that the Groom (Severus Snape, who wanted things over with as soon as possible, hence the shortened ceremony) temporarily interrupted things to put them in their places, which was as far away from each other as could be allowed.

Eventually the vows were said, man and wife shared their "first kiss" as a married couple, man and wife were announced as such, and the party started.

Hermione kept her eye on Harry who was closely watching Ginny who was eyeing Draco in an odd way. Hermione gave Harry a wink the one time he looked her way. He shook his head and she nodded for him to go to Ginny. Harry reluctantly sighed and did as told.

"Trouble in Potterland, Gra-."

"Snape, Severus. If you call me Granger again, I'm cutting you off."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," she said, beaming at him.

"Mrs. Snape, may I have this dance?" Snape bowed to her and held out his hand. She took it. He kissed her hand then led her to the dance floor.

Hermione was struck once again by how right it felt to be in his arms. The number of eyes that watched them as they danced also struck her. It was as if the world had stopped and they were the only ones in it. Hermione pulled herself closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Snape rested his cheek against the side of her head and held her there as they slowly swayed to the music.

"What do you mean you're marrying Harry?" Draco's voice screeched, breaking the relative silence.

Hermione and Snape broke apart. Snape whipped out his wand. Hermione quickly lowered it. "Don't. They need to work it out themselves."

Snape grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her away from the scene. "I don't want our child in jeopardy," he said as he removed her to the farthest corner he could find. He kissed her passionately, and then set her down. "Weasley, keep an eye on her," Snape said. Ron had been hanging in the corner trying to drink himself silly. He failed to notice the drinks were non-alcoholic.

"How're you doing?" Hermione said.

"The love of my life just married the greasy git of the dungeon. Harry's about to get Ginny back. Winning day, this. You?"

"I'm good." She looked at him for a moment. "I'm really sorry, Ron."

"Nah. It's okay. Lav and me'll be good, you know? You're happy, so why shouldn't I be?" He chugged down the butterbeer in front of him that automatically refilled itself.

Hermione watched her husband for a moment. He'd put himself between Draco and Ginny. Neville managed to wrestle Draco's wand away.

"You should be happy Ron. You and Lavender will b great, just like you say. Severus and I talked about it and, would you be our first child's godfather?"

Ron started to cry. "Yeah," he choked out. "I'd love that 'Mione. Thank you."

Hermione was reminded of Hagrid then, crying at the littlest thing. McGonagall had kindly shown him out when his sobbing interrupted the ceremony. She'd come back bawling herself and had to be excused moments later.

Snape came back. "I believe that's settled. I'd like my wife back now."

"How kind of you, Severus," Hermione said. "Are you going to actually smile or does your wedding require sullenness as well?"

Ron giggled. Only Hermione could get away with chiding that man.

"That comment shall require punishment later, my love."

"I look forward to it," Hermione said and walked past him. Snape raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged. Snape turned on his heels and followed after her, arms behind his back. He missed having billowing robes as they would have been quite majestic in that moment, but Hermione had nixed the idea in favor of slightly more form fitting apparel with green and silver trim. At least the majority of his ensemble was his customary black.

"Severus, a word if I could," Minerva McGonagall said catching Snape.

"Must you now?"

"No, but I'd rather."

Snape sighted and stopped for her. "What is it?"

"A proposition. Deputy Headmaster."

Snape snorted. "You've managed without one for the last year. Why me?"

"It includes a small pay raise."

"You say that as if I need it."

"There's also about to be a bonus if you're recently married with a child on the way."

"The Governors, Minerva?"

"I will take care of them, Severus. Mull it over." She wandered off toward the Weasleys leaving Snape to ponder her offer.

"Problem?" Hermione said offering her husband a drink.

He downed it. "Promotion," Snape said.

"You're at least considering it?"

He didn't know how she could tell that he was just thinking it over, but he wasn't the least bit surprised. In the next moment, though, he knew exactly the course of things to come. "I'm taking it." Snape turned to Hermione. "Don't tell Minerva yet."

Hermione took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor where they danced the night away, Snape even cracking a smile now and then, though only when he was sure no one was looking except his wife.

---

"Hermione, tell me already," Ginny said to her Maid of Honor. The wedding plans had already been made. All they had to do was uninvite half the list and invite the people populating Harry's meager list, most of whom were already invited anyway.

"Oh, come one. I already told you how Severus resolved my conflict. It should be obvious."

"But how could I love both equally and yet only one is my one true love?"

"You're as daft as that brother of yours."

"We can't all be know it alls," Ginny said playing with one of the ringlets Hermione fixed into her hair.

"Draco was using you, Ginny."

"But he loves me, Hermione."

"He does, but not like Harry."

Ginny sighed and hugged Hermione tight. "What would we all do without your sense?"

"Likely you'd all be dunderheads as Severus likes to point out," Hermione said with a laugh. "Now sit still so I can finish your hair."

Hermione smiled to her husband as Ron led her down the aisle. Snape scowled at her public display of affection and glared at Ron who did his best to remain oblivious. He tripped over his on feet and was only held up by Hermione. Ron righted himself, gave a nervous chuckle and settled next to Harry. Harry beamed at Hermione then turned his attention to Ginny.

---

After all was said and done with the Potter-Weasley wedding, Snape took Hermione home to their dungeon abode.

"Remind me never to give detention to anyone ever again for a whole year," he said.

'Never. You're all mine now. I refuse to share, Severus." He smiled and kissed her soundly before taking her to bed.

_TBC . . . (To Be Continued, one more time.)_


	12. Chapter 12 Eleven Years After

**Disclaimer: For the last time, it ain't mine (and, hey, that rhymed!)**

* * *

"Selbus Harold Snape," Headmistress McGonagall announced loudly and clearly.

Selbus stepped forward nervously. His first eleven years had led to this moment. He'd witnessed the moment hundreds of times in secret, but actually approaching the sorting hat for his own sorting was the most nerve wrecking moment he'd ever experienced.

Severus leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear "Slytherin." She'd taken the Charms position when Flitwick finally retired. Her husband had happily been in the Potions position for another eleven years with added duties as Deputy Headmaster. McGonagall refused to allow him to be in charge of sorting, though, after he made all but a few first years cry the one time she allowed it.

Selbus sat with the hat deliberating on his head. It argued all four houses before narrowing the list to two. He was about to disappoint at least one parent either way. Their Gryffindor/Slytherin loyalties had not faded despite the happiness of their marriage. Selbus concentrated like Uncle Harry told him to.

"Ravenclaw!"

Severus looked at his wife.

Hermione looked at her husband.

"What?" they said in unison.

Selbus removed the hat and bounded away to join his housemates. They greeted him with cheers. Some of the older and braver Ravenclaws smirked at the befuddled parents sitting at the head table. Selbus smiled and waved to them. Severus frowned at his son. Hermione sighed and waved back half-heartedly.

"Way to stick it to 'em mate," a scrawny bespectacled second year boy said giving Selbus a solid whack on the back. Selbus smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Thanks."

"If Jordy ends up in Hufflepuff next year, I'll kill him," Severus said.

"Anything but Hufflepuff," Hermione agreed. "I suppose it makes sense though."

"Hermione, it makes no sense. One or the other, not neither."

"Cool it, Sev. We're both geniuses. No reason Selbus shouldn't be a Ravenclaw. When was the last time his nose wasn't in a book?"

"Dammit," Severus said. "I don't owe you."

"Likewise," Hermione said. "I owe Ginny."

"You bet against a Potter?" Severus roared gaining the attention of those sitting at the high table. He glared each and every one down.

"It's only ten knuts, Severus."

"I don't care if it was one fluffy pink bunny. I told you never to bet against a Potter."

"I was so sure he'd be a Gryffindor."

Severus glared at his wife. She sighed at him and returned to watching the last of the students be sorted. She did her best to ignore the extremely pointed way in which he was looking at her.

"That's coming out of _your_ paycheck," he said eventually.

It was odd for Severus and Hermione to return to their private quarters to have one less child running about.

"So," Ginny said taking in their looks. "I was right, wasn't I?" She squealed. "You can add it to my tab," she said.

"How were the little urchins?" Severus asked.

"Oh, just fine. Jordy wanted to know everything that was going on, but I told him that would ruin his fun for next year. I just got him into bed."

"And Lexis?" Hermione asked, with the feeling she didn't really want to know.

"Fed and in bed. She'll be fine until morning." Ginny looked between them. "If that's all, I really need to get back to my own family."

Severus waved her off. She hugged Hermione and disappeared through the floo.

Hermione fell tiredly into a chair. She had a feeling Ginny was lying about something. Sure enough, minutes later, Lexis started crying and Jordy tumbled into the sitting room.

"Where is he, Dad? Which house?"

"Bedtime. Now," Severus said as he pointed to Jordy's room.

"Aw, Dad." Severus looked sternly at his middle child. Tough love had been his standard, but not so tough that his children hated him. They respected him, something Severus certainly never felt toward his own father. That alone gave him a small feeling of success when it came to parenting.

"Jordy Severus, if you wish to see the light of day in the morning, I suggest you listen."

Jordy ran off to his room. Once he reached it, he called out, "I bet he's a Hufflepuff!"

"Worse. A know it all Ravenclaw. Now lights out."

Hermione giggled at her husband's look of defeat. She'd finally calmed Lexis down. "If it's not one, it's the other. And if it's not the other, it's this one," Hermione said.

Severus took his six-month-old daughter in his arms. "Who's Daddy's little girl?" he said.

"If anyone knew you were this domestic, we'd be ruined."

"Don't blame me, Granger," Severus said. "It was half your fault we ended up with this one."

"You know, Snapey-poo, if you'd learned to keep it in your pants now and then, we wouldn't have to worry about surprises like that."

Lexis grabbed at her father's nose. "Watch it, kid." He smiled when he said it. She cooed at him. "Now go to sleep, please."

"No more children, Severus. We're getting too old for this."

"You? You're in your prime," Severus said. "Why not make a whole litter so that when this old man is gone, you'll have plenty to keep you company, Hermione."

Hermione took Lexis back. "We love you. We do. You just weren't planned." Lexis finally started falling asleep so Hermione and Severus tucked her in. "It's nice having no shortage of babysitters. And you're not old. You've got another ten years for that."

"Only ten?" Severus smirked. "I'll show you only ten."

He chased her into their bedroom where they landed on the bed in an ungainly heap. "Slowing down," Hermione said. He kissed her.

"And how'd I get so lucky to have you again?"

"Detentions," Hermione said. She kissed him back and snuggled in close. "Strange to think that only twenty-two years ago I was terrified of you."

"Twenty-two years ago I figured you for a know it all nuisance. Who was right?"

"Both, I should think," she said. "But you're only terrifying when you want to impress your first years."

"Selbus'll hate me."

"He won't hate you. He'll suck it up. He's strong and brave."

"And a know it all."

"Is that really so bad?"

"Not at all, love. Not at all."

"Now come here, you old bat," Hermione said pulling him closer.

"I'm not old," Severus said between kisses.

"But you are a bat?"

Severus growled at her and kissed her once more. "Not that you'll ever confirm."

"I'd like to try," she said as she settled into him. They both drifted into sleep, holding each other as they had for the previous eleven years and likely another eleven years and more to come.

Finito

* * *

_**A/N:** Huge note of thanks to all you awesome readers/reviewers out that. Sadly, there will be no sequal on this. What you see is what you're getting.  
It's been some serious fun. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have.  
**Special thanks to Ash** for the assist on hatching this one. You rock as a friend and confidant and creative consultant.  
And special thanks to JKR for having such phenomenal characters to let us play with.  
~Wile_


End file.
